This invention relates to novel herbicidal compositions comprising certain hydroxyamino phosphonic acids and their derivatives and to novel methods for controlling weeds using these compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,135, granted March 6, 1979, to Kuroda et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,758, granted Jan. 8, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,156, granted June 3, 1980, to Kamiya et al. describe the compounds used in the compositions and methods of the present invention. These compounds are taught by Kuroda et al. and Kamiya et al. to have pharmaceutical antimicrobial activity.